


What if... (A beating heart is just a ticking timer)?

by TiggerUsername



Series: What if... (Jiara July) [3]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial Kiara, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, JJ's Mom, Jiara July, Kooks (Outer Banks), Pogues (Outer Banks), Riots, Romance, Soulmates, oblivious JJ, they deserve better, timer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggerUsername/pseuds/TiggerUsername
Summary: Everyone in Outer Banks has a soulmate. On their wrist is a ticking timer that is counting down to the second where the person meets their soulmate. The Universe makes sure that the two soulmates don't miss each other.In Outer Banks, there are two types of people. The Kooks and the Pogues. Kooks live openly as they show off their timer to the world. Pogues like to hide their timer so that falling in love is not decided by a ticking timer. Kiara has recently moved to Outer Banks and is a Kook with the rest of her family. In a few months, Kiara's timer will hit zero. And her family are sure Kiara's soulmate will be Rafe Cameron.But the issue is, on the day of her timer hitting zero, Kiara finds herself locked in a closet with a Pogue that has a bad reputation around town.Will Kiara's timer hit zero or will she lie to everyone that she loves?Part of Jiara July 2020 (Prompt Three: AU)
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Series: What if... (Jiara July) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: Jiara July Jubilee





	What if... (A beating heart is just a ticking timer)?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is for day three of Jiara Week and all I can say is I am sorry that it is so long. It kind of got away from me.
> 
> This story is really close to me because it's a story in which I wrote before I ever wrote anything on here and before I even read fanfiction. This is one of my stories that I have adapted to be a Jiara fit and I am really happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Like always, I love hearing what I could do better or what went well just so that I can become a better writer in the future.
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this story.

Their world is different to ours. In our world, we could never know when exactly we will meet our soulmate. But in their world? Soulmates have a countdown. A ticking timer is present on every person’s wrist- left wrist for girls and right wrist for boys. Their ticking timers tick until they meet their soulmate. It shows the exact time it will take until they meet their soulmates. Because soulmates are inevitable.

Everyone has a timer. But every timer is different. They look like a tattoo that is always changing on their wrists. At birth, the timer begins its work. Time is limitless and controlled by the universe. Everyone has a timer that can hit zero at any time in their lives. Because anyone can be with their soulmate at any given time. Soulmates come at any time in life. Whether it is in the playground on the first day of kindergarten or if it’s one of the last days of life where they meet in an elderly home. Time makes sure that the soulmates are in an empty room together when their timers hit zero.

Zero is the number. When the timers hit zero, the person in the room is their soulmate. Both of their timers freeze with the number 0 tattooed onto their wrist as a show that they have done it. The universe has found their soulmate.

The universe controls the timer. The universe makes sure that the soulmates are alone for the first time together when the number reaches zero. It’s unavoidable. Something that the universe constructs to make sure that soulmates meet. It’s intriguing really- that the universe can control where two people are at a certain time. The universe makes sure that soulmates don’t meet before the zero but they still meet and end in happily ever after.

That is… for most cases.

There are known cases where the universe cannot force the soulmates into the same room. These cases occur when there is a tragic passing of one of the soulmates. A death of a soulmate creates a tear in the universe in which the universe cannot control. If a soulmate dies, the universe cannot mend the break and the person in which is still alive finds out immediately. Because they’re timer will tell them that their soulmate is not in this universe any longer. The timer on a person’s wrist will not freeze at a number or keep counting down to that inevitable zero. Their timers will spiral.

Random numbers appear where the numbers should be counting down. The rapid numbers change every hour of every day, spiralling completely out of the universe’s control. Their timers become a constant reminder that their soulmate is dead. There is that constant reminder that the universe has failed them when it gifts so many others. These people are called Spirallers. The name comes from the emotion these people feel when they see their timer spiral. Spirallers feel a disconnect to the universe and can no longer feel in control of their actions. They know that the universe couldn’t provide them their soulmate. Spirallers lose out whilst everyone else remains obsessed with the inevitable zero forming on their wrists.

A Spiraller feels the loss of something that they never even really had.

Whilst many people see their timer as a gift, riots often fill the streets of angry cities. Rioters that argue that the president should be finding a way to take the timers away so the people can control their own destiny. They no longer wish to be under the control of the universe.

Riots happen in the big cities, that is why places like Outer Banks provide peace to an angry country. The people of Outer Banks often live a simple life where their soulmate is their one and only. But even Outer Banks has a divide. The Kooks and the Pogues. A rivalry in which runs into the core of the town. Pogues have been the quieter of the people whilst Kooks keep growing in number. Money runs the town of Outer Banks- Kooks run the town of Outer Banks and it shows. A new Kook house is normally built in a week to get rid of yet another Pogue house after they have been forced out. There is a very obvious difference between the Kooks and the Pogues.

Kooks love the timer.

The timer is something that puts the Kooks at ease because they know that they will eventually meet their one true love. It will just take time. Kooks don’t usually date. It’s an unspoken rule in Kooks that they will find their soulmate, marry them and stay with them forever even if there are problems at the core of the relationship. Because the universe tells them who their soulmate is and they should never second guess the universe. There is also a form of competition between Kooks about when they will meet their soulmate. The joke is that the Kook with the longest time to wait, is going to have to marry a really old Kook and then die only a couple of days later. The life of a Kook and their timers are perfect.

Pogues differ from the Kooks.

Pogues do not love the timer.

The Pogues are proud to be different to the Kooks. Whilst the Kooks are obsessed with money, Pogues have little of anything. But it lets them really focus on what they do have in life. They also hate the mark given by the universe. Pogues often join the riots in the cities about how there should be a way to get rid of the permanent mark on their body because there is more out there than just finding out who their soulmate is. Pogues often hide their timers by covering their mark with bandages. These bandages are always changed by another Pogue that has promised to not purposefully look at the time written on their timer. They hide their timers from the world to allow the opportunity to make their own mind up about who their soulmate is. It makes sure that the universe does not control the Pogues.

...

Kiara Carrera is a Kook. A new Kook, but still a Kook. Her family have only just moved to Outer Banks when Kiara’s parents decided to go into business with the well-known, family friends the Camerons- almost the leading family of the Kooks. It’s a move for an opportunity for a perfect life. The Camerons are almost royalty here in Outer Banks and there is an opportunity for the Carreras to become their seconds. Kiara’s timer is another reason for the sudden move. Her timer tells her that she has two months, twenty days and a few hours and minutes until she meets her soulmate. Kiara has never cared about her timer. Her parents are obsessed however.

It’s all because of the prospect of a future. In two months, the Cameron’s oldest child Rafe Cameron comes home from college with a timer that is also still ticking. Kiara’s mother is sure that Rafe is going to be Kiara’s soulmate. Anna Carrera is sure that Kiara and Rafe will meet in two months, twenty days and a few hours and minutes and their timers will hit zero together. It would cement the connection between the Carreras and the Camerons.

For having a connection with the Camerons is as if they have a connection to the universe. Ward Cameron pretty much controls every decision in which happens in Outer Banks in the same way that the universe decides on who makes a soulmate. Power is thicker than blood. If a person has power, they are unstoppable.

Being a Kook means spending every single day gossiping about the one thing that everyone has in common. Their timers. Kiara finds out that talking about their timers is the only worthy conversation to have between the Kooks. And nobody likes gossip about a timer more than Sarah Cameron- the princess of the Kooks. Sarah’s timer hit zero only a few weeks after Kiara moved to Outer Banks. “Hitting zero changes your life, Kiara. Just you wait and see.”

“Should it really change our lives so much though?” Just the thought of being owned by a soulmate annoys Kiara. “I mean, if they really are our soulmate, shouldn’t they just fit into our everyday lives?”

“You’ll understand when you hit zero.” Kiara watches as a smile appears on Sarah’s face. “It’s like a magnet that you cannot ignore.”

Sarah Cameron is a typical Kook. She sees the possible fantasy stories that come from her timer. But to be fair, Sarah’s soulmate is made for Sarah in every way possible. Kiara remembers hearing Sarah’s story about how she was on her family yacht one day when a new boy came to fill up the tanks. His name is John B and they have been inseparable since. The only issue is that John B is a Pogue. The fight between Kook and Pogues means that a soulmate pairing between the two is shunned on. Sarah Cameron is one of those lucky girls that shows that the romance is worth it. Their soulmate is worth it. But most relationships don’t work like that.

For the first two months where Kiara’s timer keeps on counting, Kiara is forced into conversation after conversation about how soulmates are forever. Anna Carrera ends up even talking to Rose Cameron about Kiara and Rafe’s future wedding. Sometimes she understands why those rioters want to get rid of the soulmate timer. It’s as if the universe controls every decision and leave no room for independence. The Camerons and the Carreras talk about Kiara’s soulmate as if it is a business deal in which Kiara is forced to take part in. The Camerons even give Rafe Kiara’s phone number so that they can start bonding (or exchanging business) early.

**Rafe:** Kiara Carrera, right?

_Sent at 10:22 am._

**Kiara:** yep.

_Sent at 11:00 am._

**Rafe:** Can’t wait to be your future soulmate. It will be fun.

_Sent at 11:02 am._

Kiara would not mind if it was just about getting to know Rafe before her timer hits zero, but her mom is sure that they can help the universe along. Anna keeps Kiara home during the last few days of the ticking timer, telling her daughter “We don’t want you getting locked in any rooms with anyone who can screw up your soulmate timer.”

“I thought you said the universe controls where people are when timers hit zero?” Kiara snarls.

“Yes. But we don’t want a slip up Kiara.” Anna starts. “Rafe Cameron needs to be your soulmate. And if you start exploring around Outer Banks, the universe may have weird confusing plans for you.”

She is Rapunzel, stuck in her tall tower as she watches her timer tick on. Kiara thinks her mother is just being idiotic. There is no way to pause or speed up the timer so the universe has already done its job. Rafe Cameron would come home in a matter of days and their families will be bonded by their timers hitting zero. It’s only a matter of time.

A gala is arranged for the day Rafe comes home- the day Kiara’s timer hits zero. She wonders if their parents really did think of the timers as a fairytale. It’s as if she is being forced into the ideology where the prince and the princess take one look at each other and know that they need to be married right away. Rose and Sarah even took Kiara wedding dress shopping before the big day of just meeting Kiara’s soulmate. Kiara looks down at her wrist to see those numbers counting down. Three hours and some minutes and seconds. Just the sight of her numbers counting down speeds Kiara’s heart up. Because this is the universe’s way of planning the rest of her life.

_Tick, tick, tick._

It won’t be long until she meets Rafe Cameron.

_Tick, tick, tick._

It won’t be long until she is forced to make every big decision in her life straight away. She will be engaged off to a boy that she has only just met. Kiara is only seventeen and her whole life is being set out right in front of her very eyes. And Kiara can’t do anything about it.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Kiara tries to continue on the party in front of her. She watches as Sarah and John B dance around each other with such love in their eyes. But whilst they are dancing, Kiara can’t help but notice the other Kooks watching them with distaste. A Kook and a Pogue. Kooks only see Pogues as staff. They follow the idea that Pogues should only be seen whilst they are passing drinks around a party.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Her timer reads that she will meet her soulmate in twenty-five minutes. Her timer tells her how long she has to wait until Rafe Cameron comes and takes her away. The thud in Kiara’s chest is only getting louder. The closer her timer is at hitting zero, the less Kiara can control her breathing. Because this is her entire life that is being written in front of her and Kiara can’t do anything about it. That ticking timer is just her heartbeat, beating and beating until her life is decided before her own eyes.

The fear rattles Kiara so much that she quickly finds herself running through the empty corridors of the hotel. She needs to get away from the party. She knows she is being stupid because even Kiara knows that the universe will force her to meet him as her timer hits zero, but in this moment, Kiara can only think about getting away. And getting away quickly. Kiara runs to try and find the bathrooms in this maze of a hotel. Corridors are endless and there are no people around to help her find her way. Kiara remains lost when there is no universe setting where she should go- no obvious path for Kiara to take.

It’s then that she sees someone. Now, Kiara has only seen photos of Rafe but there is no denying that Rafe Cameron is walking down the same corridor as herself. Kiara glances down to her timer to show that she has thirty seconds before her life changes forever.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Without even thinking, Kiara runs to an open closet to compose herself before her timer hits that inevitable zero. The light of the closet is on as she runs in. Without even thinking, Kiara slams the door shut before she hears that there is someone else in this closet. “Don’t close the door!” The voice yells but it’s too late, Kiara slams the door shut. “It only opens from the outside.”

_Shit._

Kiara slowly turns to see who the other voice belongs to. When she turns, she sees a boy close to her own age with scruffy blond hair on top of his head. His eyes are a piercing blue in which Kiara has to quickly look away from. He has a uniform on. And a bandage around his wrist. A Pogue. “I didn’t know anyone else was in here.”

“And now we’re locked in here.” He looks down, to what Kiara guesses her timer. Her timer. Shit. It’s been more than thirty seconds. And she is not in the same room as Rafe Cameron.

“I’m sorry. I just needed to get away from that party.” The closet is crowded, forcing Kiara to stand pretty close to a boy that she has just met. Awkward situation for a Kook and a Pogue.

“Heard the party is for a Kook’s timer.” His breathy laugh is genuine. “A fucking party for a timer.”

“Well at least we don’t hide our timers.” Kiara strangely feels the need to defend her Kooks, even if there are some times in the day in which Kiara wishes she wasn’t a Kook.

“You let someone else control your life.”

“The universe gives us our lives.”

“Let me guess, you’re a Kook whose time bomb is still ticking, rearing up for that zero.”

His words make Kiara freeze. Because not even Kiara knows what her timer reads any longer. Has the universe failed her by locking her into a room with a Pogue? If her timer reads zero, then it must be a fluke. The universe must have gotten it wrong because Rafe was going to be in the same room as Kiara but Kiara couldn’t stay in that corridor. Maybe for the first time in the universe’s history, the timer has reset to give Kiara another chance at a soulmate.

Kiara shouldn’t be questioning her timer, though. Not in front of someone who doesn’t even know what his number is. “I’m not waiting for the inevitable zero.” Kiara puts plainly, which is half the truth. She doesn’t even know what she is waiting for.

“Already found your one true love, then?” the boy speaks again. Another question that Kiara doesn’t know how to answer. The universe has confused Kiara so, Kiara just shakes her head unintentionally. “Spiraller?” Shock is evident on his face.

“Yes.” What? No. Kiara’s not a Spiraller. Kiara has never even met a Spiraller in her entire life. It’s a rare occurrence with the universe that Kiara has never even seen. But here she is, lying about being a Spiraller to a complete stranger.

“Cool.” His words come out as a breath. How is it cool to be a Spiraller?

“How are we going to get out of here?” Kiara crosses her arms, wanting to talk about anything other than Spirallers. She makes sure to not glance down at her wrist but also keep it out of sight. Even though she shouldn’t care what a stranger Pogue has to say to her.

“We have to wait it out.” With that, the boy is sitting on the floor and fiddling with the cap of a wine bottle he is holding.

They sit in silence for at least thirty minutes. Kiara knows that she should probably try and break the door down because here she is, stuck with a drinking stranger. But she doesn’t break down the door. “How long could this take?” Kiara eventually breaks the silence.

“Who knows, I don’t normally get stuck in closets with Kooks.”

“And I don’t usually get stuck in closets with complete strangers.” With that, Kiara steals the wine bottle of his hands and downs as much as she can take before she needs to breathe again. “What’s your name anyways?”

“You don’t know who I am?” The boy says before laughing.

“Sorry. I have never even seen you around.”

“Yeah but, you must have heard the gossip about the Maybanks?”

“No.”

“Well that’s who I am, JJ Maybank.” She thinks about leaving the boy- no, JJ to his thoughts but now Kiara can’t help but be intrigued.

“What’s the gossip?”

“Seriously Kook, you haven’t already heard the gossip?”

“Well I’m a pretty new Kook so, I don’t know much about anything.”

“Well let’s just say that if you knew the gossip, you would run into that door and knock it down.” Kiara knows that this should freak her out. But it doesn’t. His voice remains soft as he takes another drink from the bottle.

“I don’t work like that. I don’t listen to the gossip to make my mind up about someone. I make judgement with what I learn personally.”

“That makes you different to the other Kooks.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be like the other Kooks.”

“You’re also not like other Spirallers that I know.” Kiara instinctively grabs a hold of her wrist, keeping it out of JJ’s view. Kiara remains scared to see what has happened to her timer.

It looks as if he is going to say something else or add detail to what he has already said. But JJ is cut off with the door being swung open by another person in uniform. “Shit! JJ. Ward’s been looking for you for ages.” The new Pogue speaks.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve got his drink.” JJ holds up the bottle in which they have been drinking from, something in Kiara makes her burst into a silent laugh. They stand to their feet before making their way out into the corridor. The corridor is just as endless and empty as it was when Kiara felt the need to run away. “Well, it was nice meeting you Kook.”

“It’s Kiara.” Kiara replies, watching as a smile appears on his face.

“See you around Kie.” She goes to correct him, but in a beat JJ and the other Pogue are running through the corridor, away from the girl.

Pogues differ from Kooks. It’s as if they have the energy and the freedom of a young child that is yet to see the battle that is the daunting countdown to the rest of their lives. How they ran through the corridor as if there was no worry in the world all whilst Kiara worried the moment she would have to return to the party. Return to the rest of her life.

It’s then that Kiara feels the sudden need to look down at the ticking timer on her wrist to see what the universe wants to do with her next. It’s then that Kiara glances down at her timer. Only to see the thing that so many Kooks can’t wait for. That inevitable zero.

Kiara’s timer has hit zero.

Kiara feels numb as she moves back towards the party because it’s all her fault. If she had just stayed in that fucking corridor, she would have run into Rafe and the universe would have worked its magic. But instead, Kiara enters a different world entirely and her timer hits zero whilst she is in the room with a stranger Pogue. The universe must have it wrong. The timing didn’t match up properly and that is the only reason why there is an incorrect zero tattooed into her skin.

Her mother spots her first. Anna comes running over to Kiara who is still frozen to the spot. Because how the hell do you explain that you messed up the soulmate timer to a family in which is desperate for everything to go to plan? It doesn’t make sense. Why does this happen to Kiara? She has ultimately screwed everything up. “Where the hell have you been, Kiara?” Anna snaps out.

“Sorry, I got locked in a…” But Kiara can’t finish her words as Anna jumps in.

“Did your timer hit zero?” It’s all her mother cares about.

“No.” Kiara lies.

“Good. Rafe’s timer is still ticking so it means you two can still be soulmates.” No. Kiara is left in confusion. Rafe’s timer didn’t hit zero? That means that he can’t be Kiara’s soulmate. Or the universe has really messed up. Her mother looks at her desperately as she goes to reach for Kiara’s wrist.

“No. My timer didn’t zero because it’s spiralling.” Another lie leaves Kiara’s mouth, shocking Kiara with how easy this is. She hides her wrist behind her back. “I don’t want you to see the spiralling.”

“Kiara…”

“I know what it means mom.”

“Well we can’t tell the Camerons about this.” Kiara’s eyebrows bunch together. “We need to be smart because we still need you and Rafe to create a bond.”

“Mom. He’s not my soulmate.”

“Yes, he is Kiara. He has to be your soulmate.” It’s a snap through desperation. A snap that Kiara knows that she cannot argue with. So, she just nods and agrees to lie about her timer- even though she is already lying.

...

“What do you know about JJ Maybank?” Kiara asks Sarah whilst they are painting their nails. She doesn’t mean to ask about him. But for the last few days, Kiara found herself needing to know what the gossip is about him.

“A lot.” Sarah replies autonomously. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I was just wondering.”

“Well, rumour is that his family are like this family that is obsessed with drugs and alcohol. His dad is this well-known dealer and JJ uses violence to get the money.”

“Violence?”

“Yeah you know, beating people up until they can’t breathe. Even aimed a gun at my brother’s head once.” Sarah laughs as she inspects her own nails. “Rafe probably deserved it though.”

“Yeah.”

“And JJ’s mom is like you.” Sarah finishes her nails and leans back against the couch.

“What do you mean, like me?”

“A Spiraller.”

Kiara couldn’t hold back being a Spiraller to Sarah. Sarah is her only friend in Outer Banks and she can’t just keep her secrets to herself and her mother. Sure, being a Spiraller is a lie but it’s a lot easier than telling everyone that she hit zero when she was locked in a room with a Pogue. Kiara even bandages up her own timer now so that she doesn’t have to keep throwing her arm behind her back whenever she feels someone’s eyes on her.

“How do you know him?” Sarah asks after turning the television on. Kiara thinks for a moment before speaking.

“He was working the party. I ran into him.”

“God, I’m so sorry Kiara.”

“Why?”

“I left you alone at a party and then a supposed out of control Pogue runs into you.” At this moment, John B walks into the living area carrying as much food as possible.

“Who is an out of control Pogue?” Kiara watches as he kisses Sarah’s cheek before turning to Kiara.

“JJ Maybank.” Kiara puts plainly.

“God you guys need to stop believing gossip.” John B groans.

“You know him?” Sarah asks.

“I am still a Pogue, Sarah so yes. I know JJ Maybank. That boy goes through so much shit that he doesn’t deserve. He didn’t choose to be a Pogue nor did he choose to be the child of a non-universe chosen relationship. It just happened.”

It’s rare. But it happens. In Outer Banks, Pogues never look at their numbers so that they can date as if those numbers never exist. Sarah had forced John B to look at his number as hers turned to zero. There are small cases that Kiara has heard of where only one person in a soulmate will reach the inevitable zero. The others would spiral or hit zero with another person. These relationships are known as non-universe chosen relationships. Where the universe has made an obvious mistake.

Whilst watching the movie, Kiara can’t shake off the gossip about JJ. Did he really put a gun up to Rafe’s head? Are the rumours about his family correct? Or is John B correct in that everyone should back off of JJ. Around the halfway point of the film, Kiara feels like the third wheel as she glances to see John B and Sarah practically partaking in foreplay right there on the couch. With that, Kiara decides to leave.

Walking around Outer Banks in the middle of the night should not be scary saying that she lives in Figure Eight where all the Kooks live. But as Kiara keeps walking down the street, she shocks herself as she steps over the line separating the Kook jungle and the Pogue warzone. Fancy mansions are replaced with slum, broken houses. Roads in which are filled with parked cars in Figure Eight are replaced with the whispers of Pogues making dodgy deals right at the edge of the street. She doesn’t know why she is here. They have been living in Outer Banks for a few months now and Kiara has never made her way to the Cut. The home of the Pogues. If her parents knew that she was here, they would go nuts. Kiara would be Rapunzel all over again, locked up in her very tall tower.

Every person that Kiara walks past has a bandage over their wrist in place of their timer. Kiara feels relief that her bandage makes her look like one of them. She doesn’t know how they would react if they found a Kook on their turf. Kiara keeps moving until she reaches a dock. The dock has boards in which are falling apart that Kiara feels it necessary to really watch where she places her feet. Yachts in which Kiara is used to seeing on the dock are replaced with small fishing boats. It’s then that she sees the boy from her party. The one that rescued herself and JJ from the closet.

This boy is helping another man in which resembles him completely lift fish out of the boat. Kiara is not a fisher but she hears that night-time fishing is often when fishermen catch the best. Kiara just observes from a distance as the boy helps his father with the fish. They both are smiling and laughing about something that Kiara cannot hear. They look happy. Both of them have bandages over their wrists. It’s then that another boy stretches in the distance. The blond boy helps the father and son as if he is a part of the family.

Only when JJ looks at Kiara does Kiara look away from him. Embarrassment floods her. Why even is she in the middle of the cut in the middle of the night? Frozen, Kiara just looks into the marshland as she senses JJ coming closer to her. “What are you doing here?” JJ asks with Kiara trying to keep her eyes on the marsh.

“I went for a walk.”

“Long walk from Figure Eight.” It’s then that Kiara turns to him. Purple and blue fills his face making Kiara sick from just the sight. Maybe the gossip is true after all. Maybe Kiara should scream to seek the attention of the father and son. But she doesn’t.

“What happened to your face?” Kiara is attracted to ask.

“Leftover bruises from a fight.”

“A Kook fight?”

“Sure.” He doesn’t look certain with that answer but Kiara doesn’t want to push. “So really Kie, why are you here?”

“Maybe I wanted to see Outer Banks.”

“The cut is a shit hole.” She cannot argue with that. But there is something here that Kiara wants to learn more about. It’s as if she can’t ignore the pull to the cut.

“It’s still Outer Banks.” Kiara can’t fight a smile that appears on her face. To try and stay confident, Kiara strolls away from JJ.

The cut brings out a side to Kiara that she wants to know more about. All of a sudden, Kiara feels unstoppable as she walks down the dock. She knows she can’t love it here. If her parents found out, they would be moving away from Outer Banks in lightning speed. If her parents found out about her soulmate timer, they probably would kill Kiara.

She doesn’t turn around when she hears the boy follow her after yelling out “Pope. I’m out!” Pope must be the other Pogue with the fish. He quickly catches up to her side and Kiara can’t help but smile. “Where are we going then?”

“You tell me, you’re from the cut.”

“So, I’ll give you the tour.”  
  


And a tour is exactly what Kiara gets. JJ walks her around the entirety of the Cut, blissfully showing off the beach and the docks and then making his way through the houses and showing her the best families of Outer Banks. At one point, they quickly walk past his house. She’s sure that she saw a woman’s face in the window as they pass but she keeps listening to the positive JJ. They move past an area where an old-fashioned television has been set up. “Our movie place.” JJ announces as if the television is more than just a box which shows black and white news and riots only. The tour takes over the entire night that they are out until the sun breaks through the darkness. JJ even offers to walk her home, but Kiara knows how much trouble that will cause. So, instead Kiara just shakes his and, her arm to his covered arm, and promises to meet him the next day.

“It already is the next day Kie.” JJ smirks as he walks away.

That night, Kiara dreams of the wonders that is the Pogues. She admires how they are not forced into knowing what is happening with their lives. They are completely free from the grasp of the universe. They are not forced by their parents to wait until that inevitable zero before making a real connection to someone. Those hours spent with JJ was the longest time Kiara has ever gone without speaking about her number. They were the most real hours she has ever spent with anyone.

...

The next morning, Kiara wakes up really early with the need to run to the cut and return to the realism that her life has so drastically needed. That morning, Kiara just quickly struggles to change her bandage on her zero and runs down the stairs. “Remember we have that gala tonight, Kiara.” Kiara is pulled to a stop by her mother. “Where are you going?”

“Just to see some friends.”

“Sarah is in the dining room having breakfast.”

“Not Sarah.”

“Then, who are your new friends?” Kiara senses her mother’s concern. She has to be quick to come up with a lie.

“I met some Kooks at the party a few weeks back.” Or a Pogue, but her mom would freak.

“Just don’t be gone for too long, Rafe’s timer is about to hit zero and I want you back to get to know his parents before the two of you meet.”

Kiara wants to scream _He’s not my fucking soulmate!_ But instead, Kiara just says “Okay.” She will do anything to make sure her mother is happy.

The day is different to the night in the cut. The streets aren’t full of the dodgy deals that the night brings. The light shines down on the cut in which is full of hope. She overhears the Pogues talking about the weather and how it is the perfect day to go surfing. She doesn’t hear the timers mentioned once. When she walks past the box television, she sees the Goonies blasting through the laughter of the Pogues. She wonders how they can be so real when only a ten-minute drive would lead to the plastic Figure Eight.

JJ is by the docks again when Kiara finds him. She looks around the dock before her eyes fixate on that boy in which JJ called Pope. Pope is stood with what seem to be his parents as they load food onto their boat. Kiara watches as Pope’s dad pecks Pope’s mother’s lips before setting on an adventure with the Pogue boy. The Pogue mother waves the two boys away. “Not everybody needs to be told when they will meet their soulmate.” JJ notices what Kiara’s looking at. Finding each other without the universe interfering, something Kiara can only dream about. “Come on, let’s go.” JJ breaks the tension before making his way down the dock with Kiara following close behind him.

They don’t stop walking until they are in the middle of a field. Kiara watches JJ concerned as she tries to ignore the peck of the rumours from the Kooks. In the middle of the field is a run-down water tower. The thing looks like it’s going to fall apart but the boy just moves closer to it as if it is the purest thing in their world. “Come on, Kie.” He shouts over to her before beginning his climb up the tower.

A normal Kiara would never climb something that looks like it is about to tip but when she is in the cut, she feels fearless. She laughs as she climbs after him, higher and higher until they reach the top of the water tower. It feels like she is climbing the world and there is no care in the world. Because no one here in the cut think about the universe. When they reach the top of the tower, Kiara looks to see the entirety of Outer Banks. It’s beautiful and scary at the same time. The divide between the cut and Figure Eight is obvious. There is no way to ignore how there could pretty much be a wall in between the two areas to stop Pogues and Kooks mixing. Kiara knows how scary the Kooks can be about avoiding the Pogues.

“Now you’ve seen everything.” She looks up at JJ who keeps looking at the divide. “This is Outer Banks.” She is sure she sees a tear pop into JJ’s eyes.

“The divide is shit.”

“Living next to the Kooks is shit.” Kiara knows what he means. It can’t be easy hearing your name on someone else’s stuck up, self-absorbed mouth. “But we’ll never get along so…” It’s then that JJ slumps to the floor. Kiara is quick to follow him down to the ground.

“You get on with me.” Kiara tries her best genuine smile.

“You don’t get it Kie! It’s not just the timer that divides us. You will always think that you own us Pogues.”

“No.” Kiara shakes her head. “I don’t think that at all.”

“You’re pretending to be like us so you don’t get scared when you come to the cut.” JJ just picks up her bandaged wrist. “You weren’t wearing this when we met.”

“It’s because it was a party, JJ. I do wear it everywhere so people don’t see the spiral.”

“You don’t get what it means to wear the bandage.”

“Then tell me.”

She doesn’t know why she wants to know about it. Kiara is a Kook. And Kooks are supposed to believe that the timer is the universe’s way of telling them what they need. Kooks don’t hide away from the universe like Pogues do.

“We wear these bandages so we’re not affected by the fucking universe. By wearing the bandage, we make our own minds up with how we spend our lives and we’re not obsessed with how long it will take to meet the one. You do realise that with having a ticking time bomb on your wrist, all you can care about is how long you have left rather than taking time for what it is. Tell me Kie, what’s the point of the timer?”  
“To reach the inevitable zero.” It’s what they teach about the timer.

“But zero is not inevitable for everyone. You should know that Kie.” She knows he is talking about the Spirallers. His mom. “We shouldn’t be controlled and made to feel bad because of our timer. If you’re going to wear the bandage, don’t just wear it because you’re afraid of what others may think. Wear it so you can take control of your own life.”

“JJ…” Kiara breathes out.

“There is nothing wrong with being a Spiraller. It was out of your control Kie.” He then reaches to Kiara to fiddle at the ends of the poorly wrapped bandage. “Now it’s your turn to feel in control.”

The magnetic pull is there and it scares Kiara. It’s the pull Sarah mentioned when she spoke about John B being her soulmate. Kiara should just tell JJ that she’s lying about being a Spiraller. But she can’t bring herself to say it. His eyes are a dark blue that Kiara could find herself sinking into but there is no way they could be soulmates. His words about the bandages are real, they should control their own lives. Kiara shakes her head to stop looking into JJ’s eyes because she could never have control even with the bandage on. Because it’s her parents that need to be in control.

It’s the only time they speak about timers the entire time they are on the water tower. Instead, JJ talks about his friends including Pope and surprisingly John B. Apparently, John B was very different before he met Sarah.

“Yeah John B was like our leader back in the day, getting into trouble but also keeping us safe.”

In return, Kiara talks about how stupid the Kooks are and talks about her mom and her constant need to be right.

“I miss my old home.”

They get lost in the time up on that water tower. Time is a concept that neither JJ nor Kiara can bring themselves to care about. That’s why, the only reason why they leave the water tower is because JJ’s mother texts him to come home. They continue joking the entire walk to his house. His house looks just as eerie as it did the night before but Kiara is still fearless her in the cut.

Outside the house, JJ pauses before opening the door. Kiara notices JJ’s hesitation towards the house. With the door open, Kiara can see into his life. Even just at the door, Kiara notices how the place is in a tip. Bottles are thrown haphazardly onto the floor whilst piles and piles of clothes wreck the furniture. That’s when Kiara sees JJ’s mom. JJ’s mom is sat on the corner of a sofa just staring blankly at a wall only when JJ clears his does she look up. Her face mirrors JJ’s with purple and blue bruises lining her eye. “Is dad home?” JJ softly asks the woman.

“He went out.” JJ’s mom croaks. That is when JJ turns back to Kiara who is still taking in the scene in front of her.

“You can come in if you want.” JJ offers which Kiara just smiles at before nodding.

If Kiara thought the house was in a mess when she could only see a small area of the room, she had another thing coming. When entering the room, she is sure she spots bullet holes just above the door itself. The wallpaper is falling off of the walls and a rotting fish smell fills her nose. She wonders how anyone could ever live in such a place.

The first thing Kiara sees on JJ’s mother is her timer. The numbers changing rapidly at different speeds. It must be hell living with a never-ending constant spiral of numbers. “Kie. This is my mom, Beth.” JJ introduces her but Beth doesn’t look up from the wall. “Mom.” JJ tries again. This time, Beth freaks slightly before lifting her face to see Kiara. “This is Kie.”

“Hi Mrs Maybank.”

“Don’t call me that.” Beth’s snap makes Kiara take a small step back.

“Mom.” JJ comes to Kiara’s rescue. “Kie’s like you. A Spiraller.” Instantly, Beth’s face softens and Kiara can see the resemblance to JJ. After JJ motions Kiara to sit down, Kiara watches as JJ goes to stand by the door, not leaving but just standing there.

“When did you spiral?” Beth’s voice remains soft as Kiara finds herself relaxing slightly.

“A couple of months ago.” Kiara finds herself staring down at Beth’s wrist. She doesn’t hide her timer even though she’s a Pogue. Strange.

“It will get easier, Kie.” She thinks about correcting her on Kiara’s name. But if JJ’s allowed to call her it, Beth is as well.

“Thanks Beth.”

Easier? What does she mean? Do Spirallers feel differently to everyone that still has a ticking timer? Are all of the rumours true about Spirallers going crazy after they have been spiralling for too long? Kiara sits in their living room awkwardly as she realises that she has just lied to someone that knows exactly what it’s like to be a Spiraller. She should tell them.

A couple of hours go by with Kiara talking about her family as Beth talks about her own. Kiara notices quite quickly as JJ’s eyes remain locked on the door as if waiting for trouble. “My parents never used to be this controlling back in California, now all of a sudden we’re here in Outer Banks and I’m not allowed to go anywhere.” Kiara tells Beth.

“Makes sense. People from Figure Eight don’t usually come to the cut. It’s normally the other way around.” That makes sense to Kiara somehow. Kiara knows that John B lives in the cut but Kiara also knows that Sarah has never visited him, it’s always John B that does the moving.

“Why though? What’s the difference between the cut and Figure Eight?”

“Money. It’s what controls Outer Banks.”

“I hate it.” Kiara mutters. “It’s not fair that we are these privileged idiots that don’t see what is happening the other side of the divide.”

“I’m sorry to tell you this Kie, but the world won’t change.” The pessimism Kiara knows is from Beth being a Spiraller. Spirallers have been failed so many times by the universe so why have hope in anything?

“The universe controls all.”

“And the world will never change that. Those rioters won’t be able to change anything. There is only one person that can change their fate and that is yourself. It’s why JJ hides his number.”

It makes Kiara look at JJ. It’s as if the boy is guarding the door from the monsters outside. His intense glares towards the small gap in the door are something that Kiara hasn’t seen before. Kiara has seen JJ’s laugh and smile but this is deeper as if it is more real. No masks hide his intensity as he continues to watch the night.

Then all of a sudden, Kiara sees JJ’s expression change once more. His eyes go wide as he stutters slightly forward. “Time to go, Kie.” He quickly rambles out before running to Kiara and pulling her up.

“What?” Kiara remains confused as she watches JJ’s expression turn to fear. But of what, Kiara can’t work out. She glances back at Beth who has also changed face. Her body is rocking back and forth in her seat as she is letting out small cries and repeating over and over again “Not again.” Kiara wants to question her but she is too late as JJ drags her out of the house.

“JJ what’s going on?” The fear builds in Kiara.

“Go home, Kie.”

“JJ…”

“Go home!” He pretty much roars as he gently pushes Kiara away. Kiara hesitates as she watches JJ stutter before storming back into the house. She can’t move as she worries what is about to happen. Is the cut really filled with monsters? Kiara starts to turn around but then freezes when she spots a new person at the window. A man in his late forties is stood at the window. He wears a menacing growl as he stares directly at a frozen Kiara. A monster straight out of a fairytale book. A monster in JJ’s house.

...

Kiara becomes a girl on a mission as she runs back to her home. The house is filled with both Camerons and Carreras as Kiara bursts into the living area. “Finally, my daughter has returned.” Anna quips sarcastically but nothing can shake Kiara from her quest.

“We need the cops. Now.”

“Kiara?” Her father Mike speaks up.

“It’s the Maybank’s house. They’re in trouble!” But the Kooks just laugh. “Why won’t you listen to me. They’re in danger. A man looks like he’s about to hurt them and… and we need to do something.”

“The Maybanks are the scum of Outer Banks.” Rose starts.

“Worse than the Pogues themselves.” Ward continues. “If someone is taking them down, we should be celebrating Kiara.”

“They’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Their son put a gun to my son’s head.” Ward protects the Kooks.

It’s a fight that Kiara knows she won’t win. Her eyes heat up with painful tears but she can’t fight them back. Anna is the one to pull Kiara out of the living area after Kiara breaks down in front of them. “What do you think you’re doing?” Anna snaps.

“My friend is in danger.”

“You were in the cut?”

“Yes. Because there’s nothing wrong with the cut mom.”

“There is something wrong with the Pogues and there is something definitely wrong with those Maybanks.” It’s then that Kiara realises her mother has become a Kook. A full Kook with no care about anything other than the gossip. “I wanted you home to make a good impression with the Camerons and you were with the Maybanks. I am trying to get you a soulmate here Kiara!”

“Maybe I don’t want a soulmate! Maybe there’s more to life than being someone’s soulmate mom.” Kiara screeches out, shocking her mother completely. “I don’t want to be controlled any longer!”

“You are being controlled though Kiara. By those Pogues. Hell, you’re even wearing one of their bandages.”

“It’s to hide my spiral.”

“Right. Please do keep wearing it to hide the embarrassment that is me having a Spiraller daughter.”

Her words hurt. Kiara doesn’t fight back the tears any longer. What is the point when not even her mother has her back? What is the point of hiding anything if Pogues are still treated like dirt? It’s just a fucking number. After tonight, Kiara knows that she can no longer be a Kook when all they care about is money and their soulmate timers.

Kiara cries herself to sleep that night thinking about how JJ and his family. JJ and Beth had matching bruises. Was the monster someone that comes back almost every night? Is this all to do with their names and how Beth is a Spiraller? When morning comes, Anna apologises but tells Kiara to stay away from the cut. Kiara doesn’t want to listen. She feels the safest when she is there. But she knows she has to listen. She has to be this perfect daughter that all the Kooks believe her to be.

She does visit the dock however just to make sure that the monster didn’t take him completely. Kiara finds JJ helping Pope with his parents just like he normally does. She tries to ignore the turn in her stomach when JJ turns to give Kiara a better view of his bruises. They’re on his neck, his face… everywhere. All because Kiara couldn’t call the cops or fight or help in any way. Kiara wonders how Beth is. So much so that she walks over to JJ. “Hey.”

“You can’t be here Kie.” His voice is pained.

“Who bruised you, JJ.” She unconsciously moves her hand to ghost the bruises on his cheek but he steps away quickly.

“I should have never shown you around the cut, Kie. Just go home.” JJ remains cold as he returns to his work. But it’s all Kiara needs. She has seen that he is safe. JJ is still safe.

...

Riots continue every day in the cities after a woman is killed in her sleep by her supposed soulmate. The President says “It’s a rare circumstance.”  
  


Riots flood the streets when a Spiraller is raped by a group of men. The President says “It’s a rare circumstance.”

The riots build after a group of young boy Spirallers aged under sixteen are sold off to be sex slaves to the many where their soulmate doesn’t work out. The President says “It’s a rare circumstance.”

Riots tear up the buildings when a young girl aged only ten years old is forced to marry a man three times her age just because their timers hit zero. The President says “The universe speaks.”

...

It has been three months since Kiara last went to the cut. Three months where she has been stuck in Figure Eight with the Kooks that don’t see what is going on in the world. As Kiara watches the television screen, rioters break into shops and banks angrily as they search for answers other than the blanket statement ‘it’s a rare circumstance.’ Because the circumstances are no longer rare. Or maybe they have never been rare. It’s just that people are beginning to speak up against the universe.

A pin drops in that moment as a new message pops up onto the television report.

Riots rage as a man goes free after killing his Spiraller wife and attempting to murder his son. President says: “It’s a rare circumstance. Non-universe chosen relationships are going against what the universe says.”

Everything is clear to Kiara now. Because this supposed rare circumstance has happened in Outer Banks. _JJ._ The monster that gave the bruises to JJ and Beth is from the man that should be caring for them. Kiara can feel her heart racing as she feels Sarah’s eyes burn into her. “Kiara what’s wrong?”

“I have to go.” Kiara hastily stands up, throwing on any pair of shoes that she can find.

“Kiara. Where are you going?” Kiara doesn’t stop as she collects her things and makes way to th door. She needs to see him. Before it’s too late.

“The cut.” With that, Kiara leaves the house.

It’s the fastest she has ever run. Kiara just needs to know that he is safe, that that man hasn’t gotten to him yet. She can’t let that message on the report be about JJ and his mother. It’s not fair. Kiara runs through the entirety of the cut, running straight into the storm itself.

When she gets to the house where the nightmares are created, Kiara hesitates just as JJ does before entering the house. Kiara steps onto the porch and can hear the shouting straight away. Glass is being thrown across the room as she hears a low voice “You are my soulmate Beth!” Her cries fill the empty noise around his shouting.

“Luke, please!” Kiara hears as Beth begs. Another glass breaks before another voice enters.

“Get away from her.” JJ.

“Boy! Stay in your room.” Another glass shatters as Beth’s cries get louder.

“JJ get out of here!” It’s then that Kiara hears a pained JJ groan. The magnet that hears a distressed JJ pulls Kiara into the room where the scene in front of her freezes.

JJ is on the floor, his forehead bleeding. The monster is above him holding a bloody bottle in one hand and Beth’s arm in the other hand. Kiara remains frozen, looking only at JJ. “Kie.” He breathes out before raising to his feet. Without another beat, Kiara is being pulled away from the scene and outside once more. But JJ doesn’t just stop when they get out of the house. He keeps motioning until they are in the field with the water tower.

Kiara doesn’t need to be told to climb, she just does it knowing that it’s JJ safe haven in which he needs. They climb in silence as if they are climbing to another conversation entirely. It isn’t long until the argument begins at the top of the tower. “What the hell Kie!” JJ begins.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your dad?” Kiara shouts back.

“Why did you come to my house?” JJ avoids the question.

“We need to tell someone about your dad, JJ.” As does Kiara.

“Kie, he could have hurt you.”

“JJ he was hurting you!”

“I can take it.”

“But you shouldn’t have to.” Kiara tries to breathe but finds any attempt extremely hard. It dawns on Kiara of how close she could have been to losing him completely if she hadn’t have opened that door. JJ could easily be her soulmate and she could have just lost him forever. “I came because I needed to make sure that you were safe.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, Kie.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my only real friend in this entire world!” _Because you’re my soulmate._ “Because you make me realise that I can be so much more than what the universe wants of me! Because it’s not fair that the universe can do this to you!”

“Kie…”

“The universe failed your mother. But it failed you just as much regardless of what your timer says. And I missed you, JJ.”

She wants to tell him everything even if it causes a tear in her relationship with her family. Because it was JJ that was there when her number hit zero but that doesn’t even matter. Because she doesn’t need a timer to tell her that she needs JJ. All Kiara needs to do is be truthful about not being a Spiraller and they could continue being friends.

But when she goes to say those words, JJ is quick to cut her off by pulling her into a kiss. It takes a moment for Kiara to realise what is happening. Because people like Kiara don’t kiss until they know their soulmate. It’s Kiara’s first real kiss. JJ’s hands cup her cheeks as he keeps kissing her. Kiara eventually finds composure and kisses the boy back. She moves her hands to his hair and holds on for dear life as she feels her legs to begin to give way. It’s breath-taking and new all at once here in the small space of JJ’s comfort area. It’s what she needs.

They only break away when blood rolls down JJ’s face and makes them realise that they haven’t taken a breath in a while. It’s definitely not like the movies. Kiara and JJ sharing his blood whilst having their first kiss. But Kiara still enjoys the moment especially as she sees his face glow when he takes the step back. “I missed you too, Kie.” It’s all Kiara needs to hear to brush away the blood from his forehead and close the gap all over again.

It’s a sense of déjà vu when JJ receives a text from his mother saying that they have been out too long. The only difference is that this text tears them away from each other as they find sense of whose body parts belong to whom. Walking back to his house is different as well. Kiara clutches onto his hand and he doesn’t seem to worry about it. Because everything in that moment feels right. Even when they walk into his house because it looks like Luke has disappeared all over again. He apparently disappears for months at a time luckily. But JJ doesn’t tear his eyes away from the door as Beth and Kiara talk the night away.

It must be like two in the morning when Kiara looks over to see JJ peacefully asleep on the chair. She smiles at the sight of him. God, she missed him. “Your bandages need changing, Kie.” Beth breaks the comfortable silence. Kiara senses Beth move to her wrist when Kiara pulls away a bit too viciously.

“I change them myself.”

“Well, that’s why they’re always falling apart then.” Her smile is genuine. “I know how to change bandages Kie.” Kiara hesitates before remembering the rule between Pogues. You don’t look at the other’s timer. So, Kiara presents a small nod.

Kiara watches closely as Beth digs in her box for the bandages. They must use them all the time here in the cut. She pulls out blue bandages that look particularly like the ones around JJ’s timer. “You change JJ’s bandages?”  
“And my husband’s bandages.” Beth painfully says. “Even though Luke peaked at his one time and saw that it had hit zero whilst mine kept on spiralling.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s just a circumstance.” Beth carefully lifts up Kiara’s wrist before starting to unwind the cloth. “I wish I was a Pogue from birth or at least followed their rules though. Finding out I was a Spiraller destroyed my life.”

“You’re not a Pogue.” This makes Kiara feel tense as she feels the bandage on her arm fall loose.

“No. I’m a Kook like you are. Forced into it more like.”

“Yeah.” Kiara’s eyes fall to her naked wrist which shows clearly the zero on her wrist. Kiara watches as Beth’s eyes scan over the wrist. Her heart races as she looks at Beth’s confusion. “Please don’t tell him.” Kiara whispers, hoping to not wake JJ.

“Kie…”

“I’m doing this for my family.” Kiara pleads.

Her family would be the laughing stock of the Kooks. The girl that hits zero with JJ Maybank instead of Rafe Cameron. She needs to protect her family from ever finding out. Or she won’t know what to do. Beth just watches Kiara as Kiara can feel the tears forming in her eyes. But instead of saying anything, Beth just lightly wraps the new bandage around her wrist and then places her hand back down. “I think it’s time for you to leave, Kie.” Beth coldly states.

...

Guilt runs through Kiara for the next few weeks. She avoids going anywhere near the cut to avoid hearing JJ’s kind words all whilst she is lying about her timer to protect her own family. Her own family still hope that Rafe will be her soulmate as his timer hasn’t hit zero yet. They could be a non-universe chosen relationship if Rafe’s timer stops when he sees Kiara. But Kiara doesn’t want that. It’s guilt that runs through Kiara when she thinks about JJ’s father. She should be doing more for them not hiding out due to selfish reasons. Kiara feels guilty that she ever looked at her timer. She should have lived like JJ does. Freely. Without a countdown going off until the inevitable day that she does not even want.

All she wants is to be free.

One day, Kiara watches the television in a small café in Figure Eight when more reports come through from the rioters. Kiara watches intensely hoping that it’s not JJ that has run into trouble with the universe. The riots are becoming more predominant in the media as more people join the fight against the universe. But here in Outer Banks, the Kooks are on the rise against the falling Pogues.

Kiara can’t help but scoff as she thinks about how the Kooks act. “When will these rioters just listen to the universe.” Kiara turns to the malicious, drunk voice to find Rafe stood closely behind her.

“Rafe?” It’s the first ever time they have seen each other and Kiara knows straight away that he could never be her soulmate.

“I thought you’d be here, Kiara.”

“You’re drunk Rafe.” Kiara announces before walking out of the small café. But the boy follows her.

“What does your number say? Because… because here we are meeting… and I’m still fucking counting down.” Before Kiara can move, Rafe grabs at her wrist. “What? Am I not your soulmate after all, Kiara? Because your pretty mother thinks you are.”

“Let go of me, Rafe.”

“I just want to see your number Kiara.” Rafe spits before leaning close to her ear. “Unless you’re a fucking Pogue. Because my soulmate can’t be a fucking Pogue.”

Rafe goes to the material of the bandaged wrist as Kiara tries to fight out of his hold. He keeps pulling until the material is loosely hanging onto Kiara’s wrist. She thinks to shout out but nobody is around. She worries that she will become one of those reports if she shows him her timer. Because he is not her soulmate. And never will be. “Hey!” A voice shouts from nearby. They both turn to look in the direction of the voice. Kiara takes a sigh of relief when she sees JJ standing there.

JJ doesn’t stand still for long as he jumps at Rafe to force him to take Kiara’s wrist out of her hand. Rafe eventually drops her hand to his side. The bandage falling with it. Her zero remains on display as she sees JJ and Rafe’s eyes drop to her timer. “Fucking knew it.” Rafe scoffs out. “And I’m guessing you’re her one.” Rafe looks at JJ just the same as Kiara does. Kiara watches as JJ’s face turns from shock to anger. Because it’s all Kiara’s fault.

“JJ. I can explain.” Kiara starts.

“You’re not a Spiraller.” JJ puts bluntly. Rafe shuffles away, laughing widely at the scene in front of him but Kiara doesn’t care. She only cares about JJ.

“I’m not a Spiraller.”

“Why the fuck would you lie about that?” JJ laughs out. “You fucking lied to my mom, Kie! All because you’re too ashamed of your zero or something?”

“No. I… I don’t know.”

“What Kie?” JJ’s voice turns up. “Why did you lie to me?”

“To protect my family.” Kiara takes a deep breath before continuing. “That party where we met, it was my timer they were celebrating. The fucking Camerons thought that the timer would hit zero with Rafe.”

“Ah, so Rafe’s the one.”

“No JJ! You are!”

She blurts it out before really thinking about what it means. All her life Kiara has been told that the day will come where the universe will make sense. A day where two people come together and find out that they are meant to be. Kiara has always been told that the countdown is the gift from the universe to allow people to see when they will meet their one and only. Hitting zero will change your life. Kiara grew up with this ideology. But her life changed before she her timer hit zero.

Outer Banks has a slightly different ideology that Kiara had to learn. The ideology that if you are a Kook, you will fall in love with a Kook. Pogues are the scum so, if your soulmate is a Pogue, you are scum as well. This ideology changed Kiara entirely. Because it no longer was about finding her soulmate, it was about making a name for the Carreras.

“My fucking timer hit zero when we met.” Kiara admits but JJ’s face keeps turning sour.  
“And then you hid it from everyone.”  
“JJ…”

“The Maybank gossip got to you, didn’t it?” It did. Even if it was only for a short amount of time. “That’s why you came to the cut. You wanted to see if the rumours were true.” It was the initial reason. “You’ve known this entire time but you were just trying to tell yourself that I could never be your soulmate. Because I’m a Maybank.”

“That’s not true…”

“Yes, it is, Kie!” JJ shouts. “You’re scared of what it means if your soulmate is me. Because it means your family would hate you or some shit like that! You let the soulmate timer control you instead of making up your own fucking mind.”

“I didn’t know what to do! It’s not hard when your soulmate is apparently someone that doesn’t look at their timer.”

“You see, that’s the real difference between us Kie. I don’t need to see the timer to know that you were my soulmate. That is until you lied.” With that, JJ storms down the streets of Figure Eight all whilst ignoring the looks from the Kooks that he passes.

...

When Kiara gets home, she feels completely deflated. Not only has she screwed up with JJ, she has also screwed up with her family’s connection to the Camerons. Kiara Carrera is alone. Tears flood her vision as she runs to her bedroom to avoid any questions from her parents. It’s all too much for one day.

Of course, Kiara is scared about the future. When everything she learned about her timer is a complete lie. It doesn’t a secure bond which is meant for forever. It doesn’t even open up her eyes to see the future ahead of her. Right at this moment, she understands the Pogues completely. They don’t listen to any lies create by the universe. They only ever do what makes them happy and puts determination and hard work into finding their soulmate. She thinks back to Pope’s parents together. They are both Pogues that don’t even slightly see how their timer means anything in accordance to their love. Because love is real and doesn’t run on any universe created time slot.

Kiara tries to sleep the day away but is quickly interrupted by Sarah and John B. “My brother said you two met.” Sarah softly says as Kiara keeps her head buried in her pillow.

“We met.”

“And you’re not a Spiraller.” Great. Rafe has told his entire family. Kiara sits up at this and unwraps the bandage from her arm. “So, who is he? Who were you with and why is he your dirty little secret?”

“It’s complicated. But he never was my dirty little secret.” He was the friend that she needed. Needs.

“Complicated? What’s complicated about true love?” Sometimes, Sarah’s optimism really gets to Kiara.

“He’s a Pogue isn’t he.” John B is right on the money. Kiara just nods, hesitating slightly but she is done with lying.

“And you really like him.” John B adds.

“I didn’t think I would.” Kiara confesses.

“Kiara. I’m going to tell you a secret that only Sarah knows.” John B sits down on the bed next to Kiara before continuing. “When I found out that Sarah may be my soulmate, I didn’t believe it at first. I thought ‘hey, I can’t be the one for a fucking Kook’ but then I got to know her and realised that we were perfect in every way. So perfect in fact that all the whispers made no difference to how I felt about her. So, I ended up looking at the timer just to see that zero that all the Kooks talk about. The zero didn’t make a difference because I already knew that she was my soulmate. Do you know what I’m saying?”

“Kind of…”

“I’m saying that the timer doesn’t add feelings. You fall at your own pace no matter what your timer says. It’s why the timer doesn’t matter. Because if you know they are your soulmate, that’s it. The sense that you are with the one that you want to be with forever is all that matters.”

John B’s words shock Kiara. Because for all this time, Kiara was sure that Sarah and John B were straight from a Disney movie. But they’re not. They work because they fell for each other. Their timers hitting zero was just a bonus. “It’s just magnetism.” Sarah adds to John B, hugging into his side.

Kiara can’t ignore that the magnetism was there with JJ as soon as he showed her around is world. Kiara remembers feeling at ease and confident around the cut. But the confidence didn’t come from the cut. Kiara realises only now that her confidence came from being around JJ. Magnetism. Something that pulled them together at any possibility. It’s why she went to the cut to see more about the boy she met at a party. It’s why he came to the café that day. They’re magnets, attracting one another at any chance.

“I need to go.” Kiara smiles at her friends before standing off of the bed.

“Yeah you do! Go and get your Maybank.” Kiara freezes in the spot right then. How does Sarah know it’s JJ? “Please Kiara. As soon as you asked about him, I knew you had fallen hard.” Kiara just playfully scoffs at Sarah before running out of her bedroom.

She runs to her front door as she continues to think about what she will say before she knocks into her mother. "Kiara. Rafe Cameron wants to talk to you tonight. He says he wants to be your soulmate." Anna announces.

"I don't want to be his soulmate mom!"

"Kiara. I know it is harder for Spirallers to find soulmates, but you need to try." All Kiara does is lift her arm up to show Anna the zero tattooed onto her wrist.

"I'm not a Spiraller. But it shouldn't matter mom." It's all Kiara says as she storms past her frozen mother to the world outside.

Kiara moves quickly around the cut before heading to the place where she knows JJ will be. His comfort place. She reaches the forest clearance and begins to climb up the water tower to her soulmate. She climbs up the ladder to the future that is not written and not perfect, but is hopeful. And that's all Kiara needs. Hope. Climbing the ladder makes her realise that she is more of a Pogue than a Kook and there is nothing wrong with that. Reaching the top of the water tower, Kiara looks around to see JJ stood looking over to the divide.

"JJ." Kiara speaks before stepping completely onto the landing. His face is full of shake but it doesn't stop Kiara from breathlessly talking. "I don't care about my fucking zero okay? When it hit zero in that closet, I thought that the universe had made a mistake but that's only because everyone kept telling me that it had to be Rafe. But it wasn't Rafe. It was you. That zero made no difference to me. Because I promised myself that I wouldn't judge you by anything and that is why I went to the cut that night! I wanted to see something real and you JJ Maybank are fucking real. It's all that I've ever wanted in life. So, the zero had nothing to do with why I hung out with you over and over again. I hung out with you over and over again because I was falling in love with you. You. Not just any stranger that my timer says is my soulmate. I fell in love with you."

He remains emotionless, something that Kiara cannot read into. But he's real and he is still here. "I know I lied to you about everything. But it was only because I was trying to see the world from your eyes. A world where a ticking timer is just there to show time. I'm sorry that I lied to you. But I won't let the universe get to me any longer." The words make JJ completely turn to face Kiara. "Please just say something, JJ." His movements are slow but JJ moves closer to Kiara until they are almost touching.

"I fell in love with you too." With that, JJ removes the bandage from his wrist and throws it over the water tower before pulling Kiara to close the gap. This kiss is full of passion and need, something that was not in their first kiss. They need each other more than the universe could ever understand. A searing kiss in which is sealed with a promise for more. More of what, Kiara is yet to know. Because for once in Kiara's life, she is not listening to the universe. Kiara is making her own mind up.

The universe will no longer control Kiara Carrera. 


End file.
